


Compulsion

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a drive in silence and falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, so all mistakes are my own. Loosely based around a prompt that [](http://tiguhgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tiguhgirl.livejournal.com/)**tiguhgirl** wanted based on a song in my music library.

By the time he sits in the back of the patrol car, he can tell there’s a shift in the mood. Unlike the last twelve hours they’ve spent together, she’s quiet, meek. He watches as she fiddles with the beads at the bottom of her purse, trying to avoid replaying anything on her camcorder.

Feeling Keith’s eyes on him, he remains quiet as the car finally pulls out of the Kane driveway. Itching his fingers against the cool black leather, he hopes that someone will speak before he screams to break the silence.

“Should I drive to your house, Logan?” Keith finally asks.

“Yes, sir,” is all he can muster in response. “They might not be there, but Letty can let me in.”

“Good,” the older man replies before he focuses back on the road in front of him.

As the silence stretched, Logan continues to tap against the seat, willing the time to pass.

♦

The house is empty when Sheriff Mars drops him off, but he wants to call her and talk about everything he couldn’t say in the car. About how he had fun, how he almost wished that Lilly wasn't such a drama queen so they could really have enjoyed the night. His finger hovers above her number on speed dial, but he’s interrupted as Lilly calls.

She bemoans Celeste and Jake for not yelling at her more before promising that she’ll sneak out for _personal_ time with him later.

When she’s finished, he can’t figure out where his sense of dread has come from - after all, personal time with Lilly was usually time well spent.

♦

She can’t focus on him at lunch, but their unspoken rule won’t allow him to ask her why. Duncan’s too busy talking about the internship his parents are hoping he’ll take in the statehouse to notice that his girlfriend has glassy eyes, and Lilly’s too focus on regaling everyone else about their limo party to notice either.

Silently, Logan watches as Veronica disappears into the crowd.

♦

By the time he’s home from school that day, he’s desperate to make sure she’s all right. Not that either Kane would have bothered, he assumes after their displays during the day.

It’s a simple call, he thinks, but he’s not sure anymore. There exist unspoken rules of Lilly, —rules that he doesn’t know he’s violated until after. But he knows he should check on how Veronica's doing.

The ring is hollow in his ear, long and ominous, before someone answers.

“Mars residence,” the female voice says quietly.

“It’s Logan, may I speak to Veronica?”

“She’s not allowed to talk to anyone, Logan," Lianne replies. "After Saturday," she adds by way of explanation.

_Of course,_ he thinks. “I forgot that might happen,” says, trying to sound flip.

“Don’t worry, Logan. I’ll let her know you called, and she can talk to you tomorrow at school.”

“’Night, Mrs. Mars.”

♦

He’s at school far too early for his taste. Of course, she’d be the one to bring him here—much as he’d want to deny it—he wants to see if she’s doing well.

Remembering the way Keith scolded her (nothing like Aaron’s, but bad enough) he taps his foot against the lockers before she arrives.

Twenty minutes fly by before he watches her skulk into the building. Much like yesterday at lunch, she’s not smiling. She makes a beeline for him, but then, it's _her_ locker he's been kicking. Logan notices she's careful to avoid his gaze.

“You called?” she asks, though she knows the answer.

“I did. You surviving the Great Homecoming Grounding?”

“Forces me to focus on my homework,” she comes back, colorless.

“You’d have done that anyway,” he jabs.

“I would have talked to Lil before and after, though.”

“Point taken. How long are you banned from the phone?” He’s not sure how much concern he’s showing, but he’s sure it’s something judging by the change in her expression.

“Just until Friday." She looks up at him with a pep squad smile - the sort she and the others use when they're losing by miles. "In time for Embom’s party! Just what I wanted.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine by then. Not like Duncan’s noticed the mood swing. Lil, too, for that matter.”

“They’re busy,” she hedges.

“They can still notice you.” He watches as she tries to come up with a response. When she founders, he bails her out. “You don’t have to make excuses for them, you know?”

“I’m not.”

“Whatever,” he says, flicking his wrist toward the entrance. “Gotta meet the guys out front. See you at lunch.”

♦

She doesn’t meet his eyes at lunch, much like she can’t meet anyone’s eyes at the table.

He feels guilty, but can’t say anything.

♦

Drink in hand, he’s choosing to ignore everyone possible. Lilly’s been distant, and he’s sure they’re on the verge of another break. At least there’s a copious amount of alcohol to aid in his debauchery.

In his attempt to dull everything about the week, he saunters past Veronica standing in the corner. Part of him wants to talk to her, but it withers as he pounds back another drink.

By the time the night is over, he’s too wasted to leave, but he watches through half-lidded eyes as Veronica walks off with Duncan.

“Happily ever after is back, I see,” he sneers.

“Grow up, Logan,” she calls while Duncan’s hand slides around her waist.

He watches as she looks back at him and knows another shift has come in the foursome.

♦

Three weeks later, Lilly’s still ignoring him and Veronica hasn’t looked at him once.

A rift—open and raw—stands in the place of their friendship. He can’t help but think he’s the cause of it. Mostly, he can’t see why he shouldn’t fault himself.

He silently wishes for Aaron to come home so he can feel something—anything—again.

♦

He’s cautious as he walks to campus on Monday. Sore doesn’t describe what he feels, but appearances must be maintained. Aaron’s rule is all about maintaining the status quo.

The day passes quickly, but he feels everyone watching him during lunch. No one says a word when he abruptly leaves lunch, or when he’s not in any his afternoon classes.

No one comes to visit after school, and he’s not surprised no one cares enough to complain.

♦

He feels her watching him each day—looking for the subtle sign that he’s cracked without Lilly’s attention. The part where he’s ignored everyone has to be obvious at this point—nothing taking the time to muster up inane conversations during lunch should be sign enough—but he silently sits around the table and no one says anything. No one would bother him for being a recluse, not without worrying about their parents being uninvited to the Echolls’ Christmas party.

It’s the charm he’s gained from being Aaron Echolls’ son—the ability to be odd without drawing attention from anyone else—that keeps everyone from talking. Setting him off will only mean losing the cache that comes from his name. It’s the one thing no 09er wants to risk.

Watching her across the table, he realizes that she’s different—like him. She’s not part of _them_ and never will be (least until she marries Duncan and becomes part of _his perfect life_.) He wants to tell her that they’re the same—alone and much like square pegs in a sea of round hole—but he’s almost positive that she’d take that analogy the wrong way. She’d say something about fitting in because of Lilly, and he can’t retort that without sounding disingenuous.

Instead, he watches her walk off with Duncan again before he realizes that she’ll belong so long as his friend is stupid enough to believe that lie that’s being created around him.

Logan knows Duncan wants perfect, just as much as Logan knows that perfection is overrated.


End file.
